gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thenns
The Thenn are a clan of Free Folk, from very far north of the Wall. They speak the Old Tongue."Kissed by Fire" The Thenn are the most advanced and best equipped of the wildling tribes, as well as the most disciplined. They also shave their heads bald and engage in self-scarification as well as cannibalism, feasting on the flesh of their enemies. Prominent Thenn *{Styr}, the Magnar of Thenn, killed by Jon Snow during the Battle of Castle Black *{Thenn Warg}, killed by Samwell Tarly during the Battle of Castle Black. History Season 3 The Thenn now march in the army of King-Beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder, who has united all of the different wildling clans to assault the Wall and force their passage to the south. Mance points out that the Thenn hate the Hornfoots."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Ygritte says that the second person she ever had sex with was a Thenn boy, who didn't speak a word of Common Tongue, but who was "built like a mammoth.""Kissed by Fire" Season 4 Following Jon Snow's betrayal and flight, Tormund Giantsbane sends a messenger beyond the Wall to inform Mance, who sends in turn a band of Thenns led by the their Magnar Styr to reinforce Tormund's troops. Styr catches up with Tormund in a ravine a month later and the two have a cold meeting. Tormund confesses to Ygritte that he hates Thenns, and tells Styr that he won't answer to him for any recent losses, only to Mance. Tormund also asks Styr how he found them, and why did his Thenns arrive from the south, rather than the north. Styr points to his own Thenn warg and his accompanying owl, and says that his men took a detour to feed on a nearby village, sharing that he finds meat so much better south of the Wall. The Thenns then discard the two rabbits that the other wildlings had on the fire, and produce parts of a human body from a bag, which they put to roast. Reclining before the meat, Styr tells Tormund that he should try "crow" before his death.Two Swords In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Thenn are tribe of wildlings established in an eponymous valley on the northern end of the Frostfangs. The valley of Thenn is hidden deep within the northern Frostfangs, roughly three times as far north as the Fist of the First Men is from the Wall, but ironically it is one of the most fertile and hospitable areas north of the Wall. The entire valley is heated by volcanic activity giving it a far warmer climate than surrounding lands. The Thenn are the most culturally sophisticated of the Free Folk. They speak the Old Tongue and consider themselves the last of the First Men. Indeed, their culture and technology level is very close to what the First Men were like centuries ago, before the coming of the Andals. Unlike other tribes of wildlings, the Thenn do have lords, who enforce established laws, making them the most disciplined and obedient of the Free Folk. They are led by a "Magnar", a word which means "Lord" in the Old Tongue, whom they consider more a god than a man. The valley of Thenn, therefore, is an odd island of fertile land and relative civilization in the far northern depths of the lands beyond the Wall. The Thenn do not engage in self-scarification and are not cannibals either. The only group of Free Folk known to be cannibals are the Ice-river clans. Also, they are the only wildling group that has any knowledge of metallurgy, as they know how to forge weapons and even armor out of bronze. Such weapons were supplanted south of the Wall six thousand years ago when the Andal Invasion introduced iron weapons to the continent. However, most of the wildlings have no knowledge of how to forge metal at all, and commonly use simple weapons made of only stone, bone, or sharpened wood. Many of the other wildlings still manage to obtain iron weapons from raiding or trading with smugglers in exchange for furs and other resources, but this is not a consistent method for arming and equipping an entire army. In contrast, the Thenn are well-disciplined, commanded by their own lords, and are all uniformly armed with bronze weapons and armor. Thus the Thenn are one of the toughest wildling groups that the Night's Watch has to face. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Free Folk clans and tribes Category:Peoples Category:Thenn